Something About Her
by Two People One Mind
Summary: RonOC - It was another day and Ron suddenly barges into Hermione's apartment. But, with Ron seeing her roomate, Michelle, half-naked due to her towel falling while drying her hair, something is definately going to happen to them... but what...?
1. Chapter 1: Awkward Meeting

**A/N:** Well this is one of our first stories so far, hope you enjoy

**Chapter One: Awkward Meeting  
**

_Michelle walked out of the washroom after her shower. She brushed the wet strands out of her face and tightened the towel around her body. She walked into the kitchen when Hermione her room mate, was eating her breakfast. Michelle grabbed a piece of buttered toast and stuffed it in her mouth, while drying her hair. The towel around her body loosened and fell down to her hips. Before she could even pull up her towel, the door slammed opened and a young man with flaming red hair appeared. "Hermione!" he burst in looking for his long time friend. He noticed a giel with long brown hair. He also noticed that her towel was down to her hips leaving her upper body bare. He turned red with embarrassment, as did she. Michelle quickly pulled up her towel. "I... uh... be right back!" she stuttered as she talked towards her room. Ron's eyes followed her and towards the door._

_"Ron? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, ash she walked our of the kitchen._

_"Her... pretty... wha... boh?"_

_"Ronald! Are you drooling!"_

_He blinked as he wiped the fool off his chin. "I... hehehe..." he sniggered as he propped himself on the couch._

_"Oh... I see... you've met Michelle?"_

_"Michelle? Ohh, a pretty name for a pretty lady," he smirked, remembering the image._

_Hermione rolled her eyes as she took her coat. "Listen, I have to go get something down town, d'you want anything?" she asked._

_Ron shook his head as Hermione glared at him. "You be a good boy, now alright? After all this**IS** her apartment," she started, "don't do anything to scare of my room mate, okay?"_

_Ron grinned, "Don't worry!"_

_Michelle walked out of her room, fully dressed this time. She was surprised to find Hermione leaving. "What! Where do you think you're going! You can't leave me here with... with a complete stranger!" She exclaimed._

_"Oh relax, Ronald doesn't bite, don't you Ronald?" she added towards Ron._

_"Um, yeah I don't bite," he grinned again._

_Hermione smiled a she walked out, "have fun," she winked. Michelle blanched as Ron scratched his head in embarrassment._

_The door was closed. Michelle and Ron were alone._

_"So, Michelle huh?"_

_"Yes...?"_

_"Okay..."_

_"So uh... yeah, if you want me, I'll be in the kitchen..."_

_Ron shrugged, "Wait! Hold on!" He ran to catch up with her but Michelle stopped in mid-stop causing Ron to trip over her feet. Their lips brushed against each other for a split second. Michelle's eyes widened._

_"I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"_

_"Ron! What was that for!" she interrupted him and slapped him across the face, "You think that I'm some kind of cheap hoe!"_

_He rubbed his cheek, "B-b-but, I said I was sorry!"_

_"Yes, I'm so sure! Don't ever go near me again!" She stormed off into the kitchen. Michelle picked up her telephone and dialled Hermione's cell phone number._

_"Hello?" Hermione picked up her cell._

_"Herms, it's Michelle,"_

_"Hey! What's wrong?" she asked._

_"Herms get home right away, bye" she then hung up the phone without letting Hermione know what happened._

_Ron walked into the kitchen still rubbing his cheek. He opened the refridgerator, searching for some food to eat. He couldn't find anything._

_"Um… what are you doing?" Michelle asked._

_"Looking for food, what does it look like?"_

_"Oh never mind, you really don't remember me do you?" She asked._

_"What? Who ar-" Hermione came barging into the house panting. "Ron! What did I tell you! I told you not to scare her!" Hermione exclaimed._

_"But I didn't do anything!" Ron exclaimed._

_"Ron..."_


	2. Chapter 2: Again?

Chapter 2: Again?

The girl woke up from the dream she just had. She looked at her clock and saw that it was only 3 A.M. She wiped the sleep in her eyes and walked into the living room of her apartment.

She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. After a couple hours of watching infomercials, she all of a sudden fell a sleep with the TV still on.

A couple of hours later, Hermione woke up to the sound of the TV. As she stepped out of her bed, she reached out for her brush to comb her hair. She then walked into the living room and saw that her roommate, Michelle was sleeping on the couch with the TV still on. Hermione stepped towards Michelle and shook her a bit so she would wake up.

"Michelle wake up!" she whispered into her roommate's ear. Her roommate just shifted over to the left. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Michelle! Wake up!" she exclaimed, this time.

Michelle then woke up, yawning. "Huh…?" she said, sitting up properly while yawning.

"What are you doing sleeping on the couch?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, um… I woke up from a dream a while ago and I must've fallen asleep," she replied, tiredly.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm going to make breakfast, if you want some just come into the kitchen," Hermione stated, approaching the kitchen.

"All right, I'm gonna take a shower," Michelle replied, getting up and stretching.

After stretching, Michelle stepped towards the bathroom. She turned the knob of the shower and water began pouring out onto the bathtub. Michelle undressed herself and stepped into the shower, the hot water brushing against her body.

After about thirty minutes in the shower, she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her wet body and stepped out of the bathtub. She began to dry herself with the towel. She then wrapped the towel around her body again, and grabbed another towel for her hair. She quickly took her clothes on the floor as well and stepped out of the bathroom.

Michelle put away her dirty clothes into the laundry bin and approached the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen, she found Hermione reading a book at the kitchen table; she also saw that there was buttered toast, scrambled eggs and bacon on the table. She grabbed a piece of buttered toast and stuffed it into her mouth, while drying her hair.

As Michelle was drying her hair, the towel around her body began to unravel and slipped to her hips. Just as she was about to stop drying her hair with the towel and pull her other towel up, above her upper-body, a man barged into the apartment.

"HERMIONE!" the man exclaimed, looking for his long time friend. He looked into the kitchen and noticed a girl with long brown hair, drying her hair. He also noticed that her towel was down to her hips leaving her upper-body bare.

Michelle quickly pulled up her towel and wrapped it around her body, tightly, "I… um… I'll be right back!" she exclaimed, running as fast as she could into her room. _Wait a second… this is exactly what happened in my dream… strange. _Michelle thought, as she entered her room.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, walking out of the kitchen to where Ron was standing.

"Her… pretty… boh…?" was all Ron could say at the moment.

"Ronald! Are you drooling!" Hermione exclaimed.

He blinked as he wiped the drool off of his chin, "I… uh…" he stammered as she propped himself on the couch.

"Oh, I see, you've met Michelle, haven't you?" Hermione asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Michelle…? So that's what her name is," he replied, still remembering the image.

Hermione rolled her eyes and took her coat, "I have to go get something downtown, d'you want anything?" Hermione asked, putting her coat on.

Ron shook his head as Hermione glared at him, "You better behave, after all this IS her apartment," she stated, "one more thing, don't do anything to scare off my friend, is that understood?"

He grinned, "Don't worry!" he rolled his eyes, "You're acting like my mum!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

Michelle finished changing and walked out of her bedroom. She saw Hermione leaving. She gasped, "Wait! Where do you think you're going! You can't leave me with… with… with… a complete stranger." She exclaimed, trying to think of some excuse to not be anywhere near Ron.

"Michelle, relax! Ronald doesn't bite, don't you Ronald?" she added towards Ron.

"Um, yeah I obviously don't bite," he grinned again.

"Have fun," she said, sarcastically, as she walked out of the apartment room.

Michelle stood there, her arms crossed in disappointment that her roommate left her with someone she doesn't even know.

"So… you're name's Michelle right?" he asked.

"Yeah… why?" she replied.

"Just wondering," he said.

"So… uh, yeah, if you need me, I'll be in the kitchen," she stated, walking towards the kitchen.

Ron shrugged, "Wait! Hold on!" he ran up to her, but Michelle stopped in mid-stop and turned around causing Ron to fall on her feet. Their lips brushed against each other for a split second. Michelle's eyes widened.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to –"

Ron didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because Michelle kissed him with more intense passionate felling. Ron who was surprised at first but kissed her back none the less. Although Michelle didn't know why she did kiss Ron; but she liked it. In her dream she slapped him and didn't want to talk to him, but now that it's reality, she loved it.

Before Michelle noticed, she was already in a room making out with Ron. She gasped, "Ron, I can't do this, I mean you're Hermione's best friend, I don't know what's going on between you two."

"There's nothing going on between Hermione and I," Ron replied, moving in again to make a move. Michelle moved back, and shook her head.

"Ron, I-I-I can't do this, Hermione is THAT over protective of me," she said, crossing her arms, "… and my cousin too, he's the worst, he's WAY over protective."

Ron rolled his eyes, "They can't be THAT over protective." He said.

"Trust me if you know them as well as I do, then you'll know how I'll feel," she stated.

Living Room

Hermione came back from downtown with a bunch of books in her hands. She placed them all on the coffee table. She looked everywhere; Michelle was nowhere to be seen, not even in her room. As well as Ron, she didn't know where he went. She gave up a couple of minutes later. She walked into her room, wanting to fix her room up a bit. As she entered her room, she saw that Michelle and Ron were about to kiss in HER room.

Hermione gasped, "What the hell are you guys doing in my room!" she exclaimed.

Michelle pushed away from Ron, who was about to kiss her. Her cheeks grew red, "'Mione, I-I-"

"Answer the damn question!" Hermione yelled, angrily.

"I-I-I uh… accidentally though that this was my room, and brought him here…" Michelle began, "I didn't mean to! I swear!"

Hermione crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Get the fuck out of my room!"

Michelle stood up and ran to her room as fast as her feet could. She slammed the door shut, with a loud boom. She jumped onto her bed and cried all over her pillow.

Meanwhile back in Hermione's room, Hermione was beginning to yell at Ron. "RONALD! Did you take advantage of her!" she exclaimed.

"NO! I swear I didn't!" Ron's ears grew red from embarrassment.

Hermione then heard someone knocking on the door. She went out of her room, closing the door behind her and headed towards the door. Just as she opened the door, she gasped.


End file.
